Killing The Last Uchiha
by gekanna87
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha hendak mengobarkan perang di negeri api. Diam-diam seorang Kunoichi telah menyusup ke istananya membawa misi penting dari Shogun yang berkuasa. Apa yang akan diupayakan Ino untuk menyelesaikan misinya? Membunuh sang Uchiha terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari manga fantasi historical jepang zaman feodal macam Azumi dan yang lainnya. Saya berniat membuat enemy to lovers story. (Tipe cerita romance favorite saya) dengan pair SasuIno. Selamat membaca.

 **Killing the Last Uchiha**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

Bulan mati, Kegelapan akan melindunginya, Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu berlari tanpa suara melintasi atap-atap rumah. Ia melompati pagar yang tinggi melewati para penjaga. Bersembunyi dan berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Dengan gerakannya yang lincah sosok itu memanjat dan menyusup ke dalam kastil _kagenoshiro_ yang dijaga ketat oleh para Samurai pendukung klan Uchiha. Dulunya kastil itu luluh lantak dan ditinggalkan. Wilayah klan Uchiha diserahkan pada keluarga Aburame yang menjadi mata-mata Danzo, tapi hanya dalam selang waktu tiga tahun sejak kembali dari perantauannya. Sang Uchiha terakhir kembali membangun kejayaan keluarganya dengan menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti. Seorang jenius perang dengan kemampuan diplomasi yang luar biasa.

Ia harus mendapatkan Informasi tentang pertemuan ini. Pergerakan Uchiha Sasuke kian berbahaya. Pria ambisius itu telah mengobarkan perang dan mengalahkan para _Daimyo_ yang menguasai daerah selatan Negara api, membuat wilayah itu menjadi milik mereka dan mengontrol perdagangan dengan dunia luar.

Klan Uchiha dengan terang-terangan sejak dulu menentang kepemimpinan _Shogunate_ Senju. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba melakukan pemberontakan tapi berhasil di padamkan. Bahkan pada masa pemerintahan _Shogun_ Tobirama. Klan Uchiha dan para Samurainya dihabisi guna mencegah munculnya pemberontakan lagi. Negeri api akhirnya damai untuk beberapa saat. Hingga satu-satunya putra Fugaku Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Negara api.

Sasuke Uchiha, Menghabiskan waktunya di pelarian untuk mempelajari seni perang dan politik. Ia pria berdarah dingin yang ambisius juga Jenius dalam berpedang. Didukung dengan bantuan _gaijin_ ia berniat mempersatukan semua wilayah Negara api yang kini tunduk dalam genggaman Danzo Shimura. Pria itu dengan cara kotor menikahi keturunan terakhir Senju. Putri Tsunade dan mengangkat dirinya menjadi _Shogun_ tentu saja dengan kekuatan militer, Ninja bayaran dan juga para pendeta yang sudah disogoknya tak ada kaum bangsawan yang berani mengoposisi Danzo yang memerintah dengan memberatkan rakyat dan memperkaya kroni-kroninya. Hingga akhirnya seorang Uchiha datang mengobarkan perang.

Sang mata-mata menempelkan tubuhnya dengan diam di langit-langit ruang pertemuan itu. Mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan yang sedang berlangsung di bawahnya.

"Sasuke- _dono_ , Kita harus menyerang _Sankyasurru_ segera dan menjatuhkan Shimura. Mereka menggunakan nama Senju terlalu lama."

"Tenang Inuzuka, Kita tak perlu terburu-buru."

Suara berat dan dingin terdengar oleh sang penyusup. Itu pastinya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia belum pernah melihat pria itu.

"Apa yang kau sarankan Nara?"

Sang penyusup mencatat hal ini baik -baik. Apa tuannya sudah tahu klan Nara membelot? Ini bukan berita baik.

"Anda harus menarik simpati Hyuuga atau Uzumaki ke sisi kita dengan begitu kemenangan akan berada dipihak kita."

"Bukan perkara mudah, Uzumaki dan Hyuuga adalah loyalist Senju, tak mungkin mereka membelot tanpa alasan."

"Sasuke-dono, Kita harus meyakinkan Hyuuga kalau dinasti Senju telah berakhir saat Putri Tsunade meninggal dan aku mencurigai Danzo yang mendalangi kematian putri Tsunade."

Penyusup itu tetap tenang. Ia harus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin dan kembali pada tuannya dengan selamat. Lubang yang ia buat tak memberikan banyak sudut pandang.

"Nara, Kita harus menyingkirkan Danzo Shimura bagaimanapun caranya untuk kemajuan negeri ini. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berkelana dan itu membuatku sadar negeri kita benar-benar tertinggal, perang antara para _Daimyo_ mengakibatkan kesengsaraan terus menerus. Ini semua karena Danzo tak becus menjadi _Shogun_. Ia hanya memikirkan kekayaan dirinya dan kroni-kroninya."

Sang penyusup terus menguping pembicaraan, sepertinya tak ada informasi penting yang disampaikan dalam pertemuan ini. Dia merangkak sedikit berpindah posisi guna melihat wajah pria yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh banyak orang di Negara Api.

Gerakan halusnya masih menimbulkan sedikit bunyi berderak di kayu-kayu tua yang membatasi atap dan ruangan itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat menyadari. Seseorang bersembunyi di atas kepala mereka. "Sepertinya ada tikus di atas sana. Kerahkan penjaga untuk menangkapnya."

Dia ketahuan, Dengan terburu-buru sang penyusup lari dari sana. Begitu ia berdiri di atap hendak turun dan menyelinap di antara lebatnya pepohonan. Belasan Samurai membawa obor dan anjing pemburu menyalak menantinya di bawah.

"Itu penyusupnya di sana." Teriak seorang penjaga.

Sang penyusup melompat turun dengan mudah dari ketinggian. Ia menuruni atap dan berlari menuju lebatnya pepohonan. Pasukan itu mengejarnya. Ia melemparkan Kunai ke arah para samurai yang mengejarnya. Tiga orang terdepan di rombongan pengejar terkejut dengan serangan itu. Kunai yang telah dilapisi racun menusuk paha mereka.

"Ninja..." pekik salah seorang Samurai.

Gonggongan anjing membuat semakin banyak orang datang ke tempat Itu. Sang penyusup berlari kemudian melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke pojon lainya. Syukur taman istana ini seperti hutan. Anjing-anjing itu bisa mencium baunya. Tapi para pengejar tak akan melihatnya bersembunyi di tengah gelapnya malam. Sang Ninja berlari ke arah pagar dan melompat keluar dari wilayah _kagenoshiro_. Sepertinya para Samurai Uchiha telah kehilangan jejaknya. Ia berlari sambil bersembunyi di antara bayangan rumah-rumah penduduk. Ia memanjat tembok penginapan dan masuk lewat jendela. Ia melihat ke arah jalanan memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Sang penyusup menutup jendela kamarnya lalu membuka topengnya. Ia duduk di meja rias mengerai rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Ia mulai menyisir helaian selembut sutra itu memikirkan misi apa yang akan diberikan oleh tuannya setelah ini.

.

.

Suara seruling bambu terdengar merdu dibawa embusan angin. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyusuri jalan setapak di taman kastil _Sankyasurru_. Lengan kimono lavendernya bergemeresik mengikuti setiap langkah pelan kakinya. Kebanyakan orang takut padanya karena warna mata dan rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Bagi yang tak tahu tentang adanya orang asing dari barat akan menganggapnya sebagai keturunan _Yokai_. Manusia setengah siluman.

Gadis itu tak pernah tahu asal usulnya, Ia ditemukan di hutan bambu oleh tuan Danzo dan kemudian diasuh oleh Klan Ninja Sarutobi dan sekarang ia mengabdi pada Danzo. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju paviliun yang berada di tepi kolam. Dari jauh ia sudah bisa melihat sosok pria tampan dengan kulit sepucat rembulan bersender meniup _shinobue._ Ia berdiri menghadap kolam yang dipenuhi bunga lotus merah muda bermekaran. Pria itu begitu terserap dalam permainan musiknya hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Tuan muda selalu memilih sendirian.

"Sai- _Sama_ , Danzo- _dono_ meminta anda menemuinya." Gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Pria itu menurunkan serulingnya dan menatap Ino dengan mata hitam gelap yang penuh misteri.

"Ia ingin anda ikut menyambut Jenderal Hanzo. Apa anda tidak tahu kakek anda sedang bersiap menyerang Uchiha?"

"Ah, Aku lelah Kakek selalu menyeretku dalam urusan politiknya."

"Sai- _Sama_ , Anda adalah calon _Shogun_ berikutnya. Anda harus belajar banyak. Saat ini kakek anda sedang berusaha mempertahankan kekuasaan Shimura dari ancaman Sasuke Uchiha. Mengapa anda tidak membantu?"

"Ino, Apa kau tak sadar kakek menggagapku tidak berguna. Di usianya yang sudah tua itu dia bahkan tak mau menyerahkan kedudukan itu padaku. Kakek hanya peduli pada ambisinya."

Sai Shimura adalah cucu Danzo. Berbeda dengan sang kakek pria itu berhati lembut. Ia selalu tersenyum dan berusaha tidak mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sai mencintai Seni daripada peperangan atau politik. Ia tak punya ambisi selain untuk berkelana melihat dunia karena itu sang kakek menganggapnya lemah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke istana barat sekarang, Danzo- _dono_ tak akan senang bila anda terlambat."

Sai melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan meraih dagu tirus gadis berambut pirang itu. Matanya menyelami keindahan manik _aqua_ - _marine_ Ino. Sai selalu merasa wanita itu menakjubkan. Dia memiliki warna yang sangat unik.

"Sai- _Sama_?"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku untuk menjalankan misi berbahaya?"

"Maafkan saya, Tapi tugas untuk melindungi anda kini telah diserahkan kepada Asuma- _sensai_."

"Bila aku punya kekuatan, Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjalani kehidupan seperti ini Ino, Kau terlalu Indah untuk hidup di jalan yang penuh darah."

"Sai- _Sama_ , Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik anda berhati-hati sekarang. Jangan pergi tanpa pengawalan. Sasuke Uchiha mungkin mengincar nyawa anda dan aku tak akan ada di sini untuk melindungi anda."

Sai melepaskan tangannya, "Ino, Bila waktunya tiba. Maukah kau lari denganku? Menjalani kehidupan tenang dan bebas sebagai orang biasa?"

"Tuan." Ino tidak menjawab, karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sai melangkah meninggalkan paviliun. Diiringi Ino yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Dalam kesunyian mereka tahu apa yang Sai ucapkan tak mungkin terjadi. Pria itu akan menikahi putri seorang Daimyo dan Ino akan tetap menjalankan misi-misinya. Bahkan mungkin bila ia gagal dia tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke sisi Sai-sama.

Ino dalam hati menaruh perasaan lebih pada tuannya. Ia begitu baik dan lembut. Di dunianya yang penuh muslihat dan tipu daya kepolosan Sai-Sama membawa angin segar baginya. Tapi Ino adalah seorang _Kunoichi_ yang dari kecil telah dididik untuk membunuh. Menjadi senjata mematikan bagi keluarga Shimura yang telah membayar dan menyokong desa mereka. Tak akan pernah ada kisah di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

Danzo Shimura duduk di ruang kerjanya membaca gulungan demi gulungan ditemani secangkir teh panas. Pria tua itu sedang memikirkan ancaman yang tak terduga yang tiba-tiba datang dari seorang Uchiha. Kala itu dia adalah seorang penasihat Tobirama. Dengan cara halus dia berhasil memanfaatkan kebencian Tobirama kepada klan Uchiha untuk membuat keluarga itu lenyap selamanya tapi ia tak menduga cucu Madara Uchiha berhasil lolos dari pembantaian itu dan sekarang pria itu telah berhasil mengalang kekuatan militer yang besar serta dukungan dari para _Daimyo_ yang tak menyukai dirinya.

Dia harus mencoba membunuh Sasuke sebelum pria itu mengerahkan pasukannya ke mari. Begitu pria itu mati Danzo yakin yang lainnya tak akan berani mencoba memberontak lagi.

Ino masuk ke ruangan itu berpakaian serba hitam, kepala dan wajahnya tertutup hanya mata berwarna _aqua-marine_ saja yang terlihat jelas. Wanita itu berlutut kemudian membungkuk menyentuhkan kepalanya ke lantai. Memberi salam pada sang junjungan.

"Danzo- _dono_ , Saya datang memenuhi panggilan anda."

"Apa yang kau dengar dari _kagenoshiro_?"

Ino menatap lantai, karena berbicara dengan menatap Sang _Shogun_ dianggap tidak sopan. "Tidak banyak, Mereka masih berusaha mengalang kekuatan dan berusaha membuat Uzumaki dan Hyuuga berada disisi mereka."

"Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah pasukan mereka?"

"Dari rumor yang aku dengar Uchiha memiliki seratus ribu tentara dan ia juga merekrut para _ronin_ , ditambah lagi bantuan senapan, meriam dan bahan peledak yang disuplai oleh para _gajin_."

"Kita kalah persenjataan. Aku tak pernah suka orang asing menginjakkan kaki negara kita. Kau tahu para _missionaris_ itu? Aku memerintahkan untuk membunuh mereka. "

"Karena itu mereka memihak Uchiha. Dia menjanjikan mereka kebebasan untuk berdagang dan menyebarkan agama mereka di negeri ini."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku ketahui Ino?"

"Berhati-hatilah pada Nara. Saya mendengar pria itu datang menemui Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino, Aku punya misi untukmu. Kau harus membunuh Sasuke Uchiha bagaimanapun caranya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyusup ke dalam kastil itu tuan?"

"Kau sudah punya berapa rekan yang telah menginfiltrasi tempat itu."

"Jadi anda telah menyebar mata-mata?"

"Tentu saja Ino, Informasi adalah kunci kemenangan. Aku tak akan membiarkan bocah bau kencur mengalahkanku. Aku harap kau bisa mendekatinya dan menemukan kelemahannya. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu sebagai _Kunoichi_ terbaik."

"Terima kasih Tuan."

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu. Jangan kembali sampai misi sukses."

Dengan begitu Ino memohon diri dari hadapan sang _Shogun_. Menjalani misi hidup mati. Ia harus membuat Sasuke Uchiha mempercayainya lalu menikam pria itu. Dengan begitu perang bisa dihindari.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk di belakang kereta seorang pedagang yang kebetulan melintas di wilayah Uchiha. Dia memegang buntalan kain yang berisikan semua barang miliknya. Kimononya tampak kotor dan lusuh.

"Nona, Anda mau ke mana?" Sang pedagang yang baik hati itu kasihan melihat seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri dan menawarkannya tumpangan.

"Aku hendak mencari pekerjaan ke kastil _Kagenoshiro_. Seorang temanku bekerja di sana."

"Ah, Apa kau tak takut Nona? Uchiha- _dono_ terkenal kejam dan bengis. Dia membantai semua musuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia juga membunuh para pelayan yang membuatnya kecewa."

"Benarkah?, Aku tak pernah mendengar rumor apa pun tentangnya di desaku."

"Pikirkan dua kali sebelum melangkahkan kakimu di tempat itu. Katanya Uchiha adalah keluarga yang dikutuk dengan kegilaan dan rasa haus darah."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, aku yatim piatu. Bila aku tak mendapatkan pekerjaan maka aku terpaksa harus menjual diri."

"Nona, Malang benar nasibmu. Tapi keadaan ekonomi memang sedang sulit. Perang membuat barang-barang kian langka dan mahal. Sulit sekali untuk menemukan makanan saat ini."

"Aku tahu pak, Andai saja para _Daimyo_ itu lebih memikirkan rakyat kecil ketimbang urusan pribadi mereka."

Kereta kayu yang ditarik seekor kuda itu berhenti. "Di sana pintu gerbang kastil _Kagenoshiro_. Semoga kau beruntung Nona."

"Terima kasih, Pak." Ino turun, mengambil bungkusannya dan berjalan ke gerbang yang diawasi oleh penjaga.

Dua orang pria membawa sebilah _katana_ berdiri di muka pintu kayu yang amat besar itu. "Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku pelayan baru di istana ini. Seorang kerabatku merekomendasikanku untuk bekerja. Ini surat dari kepala pelayan."

Ino menyerahkan surat yang tersegel dengan lambang Uchiha itu pada sang penjaga. Entah bagaimana Asuma _sensai_ memalsukan surat ini, ia tak tahu semoga saja kedua penjaga ini tertipu.

Setelah membaca dan mengamati surat tersebut. Penjaga membiarkan Ino masuk. "Antarkan dia kepada kepala pelayan."

Ino dibawa memasuki istana dari pintu belakang. Di dapur orang-orang sibuk memasak. Sepertinya akan ada jamuan. Dia disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang terikat rapi. Wanita tersebut mengenakan kimono polos berwarna abu-abu.

"Nyonya Kurenai, Senang bertemu anda."

"Yamanaka Ino, Aku sudah menunggumu. Mulai hari ini kau akan bertugas mengantar makanan untuk tamu-tamu Sasuke- _dono_. Selain itu kau juga akan membantu memasak dan bersih-bersih."

"Baik Nyonya. " Ino langsung sadar Kurenai adalah salah satu mata-mata Danzo di istana ini.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan dirimu. Aku akan menunjukkan kamar pelayan dan tempat mandi. Setelah itu kau akan ke dapur. Mereka akan menunjukkan apa yang perlu kau lakukan."

.

.

Ino menempati sebuah kamar yang juga ditinggali oleh enam orang pelayan lainnya. Gadis itu membasuh wajah dan tubuhnya dari debu dan mengganti Kimono lusuhnya dengan kimono berwarna biru tua yang disediakan oleh Kurenai.

Ia segera ke dapur melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia membaur dengan cepat dengan para pekerja lainnya. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya dengan penampilannya yang mencolok dan mirip orang asing. Sepertinya pelayan telah terbiasa melihat orang asing sehingga mereka tak terkejut dengan warna rambut dan matanya.

.

Malam itu Ino diizinkan untuk menyuguhkan makanan pada sang jenderal dan tamu-tamunya. Mereka berbaris dan membawa nampan-nampan itu dengan hati-hati. Ino memasuki ruangan yang diisi oleh laki-laki semua. Mereka duduk bersila di lantai beralaskan bantal tipis. Kurenai memintanya menyuguhkan nampan milik sang pemilik istana agar Ino bisa melihat pria itu dari dekat.

Ada enam orang pria duduk di ruangan itu. Ino mengenali beberapa wajah.

"Wuah lihat, Seorang pelayanmu terlihat seperti orang asing." Inuzuka Kiba langsung berkomentar.

Ino meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia bersimpuh dan menunduk tak berani mengangkat wajahnya bila tak minta. Ia hanya bisa melihat _tabi_ dan _hakama_ berwarna biru gelap yang pria itu kekanakan.

Sasuke mengamati pelayan itu dengan saksama. Ia tak pernah melihat penduduk Negara api bersurai pirang seperti wanita ini. Mengapa baru kali ini ia melihat gadis yang begini mencolok berada di istananya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Tuan."

"Tuangkan Sake ke cawanku." Perintah Pria itu.

Ino mengambil botol sake dengan gemetar dan menuangkannya dalam cawan sang _Daimyo_. Ia memasang wajah tegang dan dengan sengaja mengisi cawan itu sangat penuh hingga tumpah membasahi _hakama_ yang dikenakannya. Ino langsung pura-pura panik.

Ia meletakkan botol Sake di tangannya. Bersujud di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha. Dahinya menyentuh lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha- _Dono_ , Saya tak sengaja menumpahkannya." Ino menanti reaksi pria itu. Benarkah ia menghukum pelayan hanya untuk sebuah kesalahan kecil.

"Ceroboh sekali, Angkat wajahmu Nona."

Sasuke dihadiahi sepasang mata _aqua-marine_ yang tampak ketakutan. Wajah gadis itu sangat cantik. Bukan tipe-tipe cantik seperti para putri bangsawan. Tapi wanita itu begitu unik dan menarik perhatiannya.

Ino menatap calon korbannya. Ia menduga Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria kekar yang tampak sanggar. Seperti potret-potret jendral besar yang haus darah tapi di hadapannya duduk pria yang paling tampan yang Ino pernah lihat. Tak ada satu luka pun menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya begitu gelap dan menyiratkan bahaya. Wajahnya dingin dan kaku. Ino langsung bergidik. Pria itu tak lebih tua darinya tapi ia sudah memancarkan aura membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan Sake mahal dan mengotori pakaianku. Kecerobohan ini harus dibayar. Kau akan menerima hukuman dariku." Pria itu melirik pengawalnya

"Jugo, bawa dan kurung wanita ini di kamarku."

Ino menangis, "Maafkan saya Uchiha - _Dono_. Saya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Jangan hukum saya. Saya mohon." Gadis itu berlutut dengan putus asa.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap meraih tangan Ino dan buru-buru menariknya berdiri. Dia diseret dengan kasar keluar dari ruangan itu. Ino merasa tatapan Sasuke Uchiha mengikutinya.

Ino memerankan perannya sebagai gadis desa yang lugu dengan baik, tetapi dalam hatinya Ino merasa kesal, Benar kata orang pria itu kejam. Masa hanya dengan menumpahkan sedikit sake seorang pelayan akan dihukum. Pria itu menguncinya di kamar tidur apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ino bukan gadis naif. Apa pria itu berniat membuatnya melayani nafsunya? Para Pria memang menjijikkan. Ino menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana prajurit yang menang perang menjarah daerah taklukannya dan memperkosa setiap wanita karena mereka lemah dan tidak berdaya. Ino modar-mandir di kamar luas . Melihat ranjang dengan rasa nervous. Ia berpikir kemudian menyeringai mungkin ini kesempatan emas untuk membunuhnya.

Setelah Ino pergi, percakapan masih berlangsung.

"Sasuke- _Dono_ , Apa anda tidak keterlaluan mau menghukum pelayan hanya karena menumpahkan Sake."

"Nara-San, Aku tak akan membiarkan anak buahku berbuat kesalahan sedikit pun. Bila aku bersikap santai dan tak menghukum mereka. Mereka akan melakukan kesalahan berulang-ulang."

"Bila anda merasa hal itu bijak, Saya tak akan berkomentar lagi." Ucap pria berambut mirip nanas itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka hati-hati. Aku punya permintaan. Bisakah kalian membuang formalitas? Kalian adalah para sekutuku. Aku bukan junjungan kalian. Aku ingin kalian membantuku menggulingkan Danzo Shimura sebagai seorang teman. Jadi jangan panggil aku Sasuke-dono lagi. Kita berjuang bersama sebagai orang yang setara."

Kelima kepala keluarga bangsawan itu tersenyum. Merasa Sasuke begitu rendah hati. Mereka telah merasa pria itu punya karisma dan jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi dan menaruh harapan besar padanya.

"Jadi Sasuke, Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada pelayan malang itu?" Kiba meminum Sakenya dengan sekali teguk.

"Bukan hal yang kejam pastinya."

"Aku harap kau akan bersenang-senang. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita dengan rambut dan mata seperti itu."

"Bila kau bertemu dengan para _Gaijin_ itu. Kau akan mengerti rambut keemasan bukanlah hal yang aneh."

"Sasuke apa kau mendengar Hanzo dan Mifune datang menemui Danzo?" Pria berambut perak di ruangan itu membuka suara.

"Iya tentu saja. Apa kau punya informasi apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Tidak, Orang yang aku kirim tidak kembali, sepertinya Ia ketahuan menyusup."

"Kakashi, kau harus mengirimkan orang yang lebih cakap untuk menjadi mata -mata."

"Sasuke, Apa kau yakin istanamu tak disusupi oleh anak buah Danzo, seminggu lalu seorang Ninja berhasil menyusup." Ucap Choji Akimichi yang baru saja selesai makan.

"Kalian tenang saja, Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mengatasi mata-mata."

Pertemuan itu berlangsung singkat tanpa ada hal penting yang dibicarakan. Ino duduk di kursi dan pura-pura tertidur. Tadi ia telah menggeledah kamar ini berharap menemukan sesuatu yang penting tapi ternyata tak ada apa-apa. Jadi ia menunggu pria itu datang. Ino mengelus pahanya, Sebuah Kunai beracun tersembunyi di sana. Hanya dengan sedikit goresan saja ia bisa membunuh Sasuke Uchiha.

Pintu terbuka, Ino terlonjak dari kursinya dan pura-pura takut. Pria itu mendatanginya dan Ino melangkah mundur.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha- _Dono_. Jangan hukum saya." Ino gemetar mencengkeram erat kerah kimononya. Ia menatap lantai. Takut menatap wajah tampan pria itu.

"Bagus sekali aktingmu, _Kunoichi_." Sasuke menyeringai.

Mata Ino terbelalak seketika.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning : smut/ dubious consent.**

.

.

.

 **Killing The Last Uchiha.**

 **Chapter 02**

.

.

.

"Kunoichi," Kata itu terucap seolah penuh dengan racun di lidah Sasuke. Betapa ia benci para ninja dan kode etik mereka tapi para bangsawan di masa perang seperti ini membutuhkan ninja untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang tak bisa di selesaikan oleh kaum Samurai.

Ino terdiam kaku berlutut di tempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia langsung ketahuan di hari pertama. "A..nda salah Uchiha- _dono_. Saya hanya gadis desa yang tak tahu apa-apa." Ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang pemilik kastil.

"Hm...biar kutebak apa kau bekerja untuk Shogun."

"Tidak mungkin tuan. Saya hannyalah gadis pelayan."

"Begitu, Aku rasa tak akan ada masalah bila aku membunuhmu." Sasuke menghunus pedangnya. Menyabetkan senjata tajam ke arah leher Ino. Gadis malang itu hanya terdiam pasrah, menutup matanya. Dia tahu bila ia gagal dalam misi ini artinya dia harus mati. Tapi lebih baik ia mati sekarang dari pada disiksa dan diinterogasi nantinya.

Mata pedang itu berhenti hanya satu senti dari lehernya. Sasuke tak benar-benar menebasnya. Ia heran mengapa gadis itu tak melindungi dirinya. Ia yakin sekali gadis itu adalah _kunoichi_ yang di rumorkan orang-orang. Dia mendengar kisah seorang gadis berambut keemasan dan bermata hijau kebiruan yang menjadi gundik Sai Shimura, Cucu Danzo. Wanita misterius itu diberitakan seorang ninja. Bukankah gadis di depannya memenuhi deskripsi rumor itu. "Mengapa kau tak menghindar."

"Tuanku, Sejak saya diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Nyawaku sudah menjadi milik anda. Saya mengabdi untuk anda. Lagi pula saya tak punya kemampuan untuk menghindari tebasan pedang anda."

"Begitu." Sang Daimyo menyarungkan kembali _katana_ -nya. "Lepas pakaianmu sekarang!" Perintah Sasuke pada gadis itu. Bila ia ninja gadis itu pasti menyembunyikan senjata di tubuhnya.

"Mak...sud anda?" Ino terbata-bata. Ia sebagai seorang gadis desa yang lugu wajib menunjukkan rasa takut bagi sang Lord.

"Aku mau kau melayaniku. Apa kau pura-pura lugu?"

"Baiklah Uchiha-dono." Ino tentunya tak bisa melawan sang Daimyo. Dengan jari gemetar ia membuka ikatan obi kimononya.

Mata gelap pria itu menatapnya dengan awas. Sasuke Uchiha masih mencurigainya. Dengan hati-hati Ino membuka kimono dan pakaian dalamnya, Ia meletakan pakaiannya dengan perlahan di lantai agar kunai yang dia sembunyikan tidak jatuh berdenting.

Ia berdiri telanjang, terekspos di depan mata dingin sang Lord yang tak bergeming melihat tubuh molek di hadapannya. Sasuke dengan teliti mengamati tiap jengkal tubuh Ino berharap menemukan bekas luka tapi ia tak menemukan apa pun. Tubuh wanita itu mulus seperti bayi baru lahir. Tak ada cacat atau parut yang menandai kulit seputih gadingnya selain tanda lahir berwarna kebiruan di pinggulnya. 'Ninja macam apa yang tak punya bekas luka.' Pikir Sasuke.

Ino merinding dengan tatapan menilai yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sial sekali ia harus melayani targetnya tetapi Ino harus sadar ini adalah pekerjaan kunoichi akan sangat berguna bila Ino berhasil merayu Sasuke dan membuat pria itu terbuai dengannya.

"Cantik...kecantikanmu sangat unik. Aku rasa kau memiliki separuh darah orang asing mengalir dalam nadimu."

Ino memasang wajah sedih, "Saya tak pernah mengenal orang tua saya. Wanita yang mengasuh saya menemukan saya dibuang di hutan bambu."

"Tak usah sedih, Mungkin ibumu hanya seorang pelacur rendahan yang membuang bayi hasil hubungan nistanya dengan orang asing. Siapa namamu?"

Kata-kata Sang Daimyo menyakiti hati Ino, dia dari dulu menyadari ia tak diinginkan. Bersyukur Danzo memungutnya dan menyerahkannya untuk dilatih oleh klan Sarutobi hingga dia sekarang punya tujuan hidup dan Sai-Sama. Pria itu mengajarkan Ino sebuah penerimaan. Ia tak pernah menanggap Ino sebagai sebuah pion atau ninja. Ia memperlakukan Ino sebagai seorang wanita.

"Ino, Itu nama saya. Saya tak punya nama keluarga."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat kemudian menarik sirkam yang menanah rambut Ino yang tergelung di kepalanya. Seketika helaian keemasan itu terbebas dan tergerai hingga ujungnya menutupi bokong Ino.

Ino lega pria itu tampak puas dengan apa yang telah ia lihat. "Tunggu aku di sana"

Ino mengangguk patuh. Ia berbaring kaku di atas futon menanti sang Daimyo menyetubuhinya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain semakin dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha semakin besar peluang misinya untuk sukses ia tak peduli meski harus mengorbankan tubuhnya.

Ino mendengar bunyi gemeresik pakaian jatuh di lantai tatami. Sasuke Uchiha melangkah ke arahnya. Ino hanya bisa menahan nafas. Mau tak mau ia dipaksa untuk mengagumi fisik sang Jenderal perang yang ditakuti oleh bangsawan Negara Api. Rambut hitam kebiruan, mata onyx yang dalam di tambah hidung dan dagu yang aristokrat membuat pria itu begitu rupawan. Bahkan ketampanan Sai-sama tak bisa di bandingankah dengan pria ini. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria penuh kharisma.

Aura dingin dan buas memancar dari setiap gerakan Sasuke dan Ino sebagai petarung tahu untuk tidak mencoba menantang pria ini dalam duel karena ia pasti kalah. Bila ia hendak membunuh Sasuke harus menggunakan cara paling licik yang seorang Kunoichi bisa lakukan.

Pria itu menindihnya dan Ino terkejut dengan kehangatan tubuh pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Mengapa kau diam?"

Telapak tangan pria itu terasa kasar menyentuh pipinya. Wajar tangan besar itu penuh kapalan karena sering menggenggam pedang.

"Uchiha-dono, Tolong bermurah hati padaku. Saya tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan pria dan wanita."

Ino berbohong. Mentornya Anko telah mengajari Ino seni memikat lelaki tapi Ino tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mempraktikkannya. Azuma-Sensei tak pernah mengirimkannya mengambil misi yang mengharuskan dia mendekati pria. Tapi kali ini pengecualian karena merupakan perintah langsung dari Danzo. Ia masih bingung mengapa Danzo mengutusnya padahal masih ada beberapa Kunoichi yang labih cantik dan cakap untuk misi ini.

"Benarkah?, Berapa usiamu?", Terdengar nada heran dalam suara Sasuke.

"Dua puluh satu tahun" Jawab Ino singkat.

'Aneh' Pikir Sasuke. Seharusnya gadis seumurnya telah menikah. Apa lagi bila ia memang benar seorang ninja wanita. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan wanita itu tak berbohong. "Ah, Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menjadi wanita."

Sasuke melumat bibir Ino. Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Ia masih berdiam diri semua teori yang dia dengarkan dari mentor-mentornya menghilang dari otaknya. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian menghadapi Sasuke berbekal pada instingnya.

Dengan canggung Ino membalas ciuman Sasuke. Dia masih bingung harus menjadi pasif atau agresif. Ino memutuskan meniru apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya. Gadis itu melumat bibir tipis Sasuke hingga keduanya terengah kehabisan nafas. Tanpa Sadar Ino telah mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Hm.. Bagus Ino. Kau belajar dengan cepat."

Sasuke tak memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar, tapi ia juga tak memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Apa yang dia lakukan hannyalah sekedar pemuasan kebutuhan biologis semata. Tentu saja dia menyukai kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh wanita tapi berbeda dengan para bangsawan lainnya ia tak pernah berlebihan dalam menikmati persetubuhan antara dua manusia berbeda jenis. Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan nafsu dan emosi mengaburkan pemikiran logisnya. Wanita bila tak diatur dengan baik akan membawa petaka. Lagi pula ia tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu menjadi kelemahannya. Ikatan hanya akan menjadi beban yang menyulitkan langkahnya.

Bibir Sasuke menyusuri lekuk tubuh sang gadis yang hanya bisa mengerang perlahan. Malu dengan reaksi asing tapi natural yang melanda dirinya. Tak seharusnya Ino menikmati ini. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke Uchiha itu targetnya tapi bagaimana Ia bisa mengingkari rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan mengapa pria itu membuat setiap jengkal kulitnya terbakar.

"Tuan, A..apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Mata Ino membelalak takut saat pria itu duduk dan melebarkan pahanya. Ya Ampun, Apa ini benar-benar sedang terjadi padanya. Dia bisa saja mencoba kabur, tapi ia punya misi. Ino menahan diri. Dia seorang Kunoichi. Cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Bersyukur saja pria yang menjadi targetnya masih enak di lihat. Rekan-rekannya yang lain malah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk.

"Menjadikan dirimu seorang wanita Ino." Sasuke menyeringai dengan misterius.

Ino menahan nafas, ketika ia merasakan ujung benda tumpul menyentuh bagian rahasianya. Ia tercekat ketika benda itu menyodok memaksa masuk menembus pertahanan dirinya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar merasakan intrusi di antara ke dua kakinya. Ia memejamkan mata tapi bulir air mata telah mengambang di pelupuknya. 'Sakit' Pikir Ino seketika. Ia terbiasa dengan rasa sakit tapi rasa sakit yang ini sedikit berbeda.

"Ah, Sempit sekali." Sasuke mendorong lebih dalam, dia tak memperhatikan gadis itu mengernyit. Sampai akhirnya pria itu sadar Ia telah merobek sesuatu.

"Argh...Saa..sa..kit" Ujar Ino terbata. Ia merasa tubuhnya seolah terbelah oleh sebilah pedang.

"Kau masih perawan?" Semua kecurigaan Sasuke pada gadis itu sirna, melihat sedikit cairan merah mengotori futonnya. Tak mungkin Kunoichi yang dikabarkan menjadi gundik favorit cucu sang Shogun masih perawan. Dia tak tahu banyak tentang cucu Danzo tapi Sasuke tahu tentang pria-pria yang memiliki kekuasaan seperti dirinya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Bisik Ino lirih.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Aku senang menjadi pria pertamamu."

Ino menatap mata onyx yang tiada berbinar itu. Dia berkedip membuat air mata yang tadinya bergenang tergulir membasahi pipinya. 'Maafkan saya Sai-Sama' Ucap gadis itu dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa telah mengkhianati cucu majikannya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk sedikit menahan diri karena ia tahu gadis itu masih mengernyit meski ia bergerak dengan pelan, tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Ia merasa bodoh terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita yang kini terimpit di bawahnya.

Dia bukan pria lembut penuh belas kasih. Ia adalah jenderal perang yang dingin dan brutal. Wanita hannyalah objek pemuas nafsu belaka dan gadis kampung ini harusnya bersyukur telah berkesempatan menghangatkan ranjang orang besar seperti dirinya dan bukankah dia sedang menghukum wanita itu karena telah menumpahkan Sake mahalnya. Ia tak perlu memikirkan untuk memberi kenikmatan pada gadis itu.

Tak memedulikan Ino yang mengernyit dan merintih. Sasuke memegang pinggul gadis itu membuatnya berhenti meronta. Dan menghunjam dengan keras dan kasar. Menjajah gadis lemah itu dengan kekuatannya.

"Ah..Ah..Uchiha-dono tolong hentikan. Sakit sekali." Ino masih mampu berkata-kata di antara rasa nyeri dan tubuhnya yang terguncang-guncang akibat sentakan-sentakan keras pria itu.

"Nanti kau akan menikmatinya Ino." Bibir pria itu tersenyum bengis. Semua orang tahu Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang sadis. Ia menikmati memenggal dan menyiksa musuh-musuhnya. Tapi tak banyak yang tahu ia juga menikmati rintihan dan jerit kesakitan wanita-wanita yang dia tiduri.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Kenikmatan yang pria itu bicarakan tak pernah muncul. Ia seorang ninja yang tak akan mengeluh hanya dengan sedikit rasa sakit. Ia membiarkan pria itu menguasai dan memakai tubuhnya tapi ia tak gagal melihat kenikmatan yang pria itu dapatkan dari menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan bagaimana pria itu tersenyum tiap kali ia menjerit keras. Jadi pria itu suka permainan macam ini putus Ino dalam pikirannya. Dia harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan kepercayaan Sasuke Uchiha serta mencari kelemahannya. Bila perlu ia harus mendapatkan hati pria itu untuk bisa mengubah arah perang ini tapi Ino tak yakin pria ini punya hati. Dia adalah pria yang membawa teror dan kematian dalam setiap langkahnya karena itu. Uchiha Sasuke harus mati.

Sasuke berguling dari atas tubuh Ino begitu ia mendapatkan kepuasannya. Ino tak bergeming, tubuhnya masih nyeri dan ia merasa begitu lengket di antara kedua kakinya. Pria itu tak memandang dan menyentuh Ino lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai denganmu, pergilah dari sini."

Sasuke menyingkirkan pelayan berwajah cantik itu dengan dingin dari hadapannya.

Ino bangkit dari _futon_ yang di tidurinya. Dengan goyah ia berdiri dan memungut kimononya. Gadis itu mengikat obi-nya kembali dengan asal-asalan. Ia tak menoleh lagi untuk melihat sang Daimyo dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke kamar pelayan. Di tengah-tengah koridor ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan perlahan ia terisak. Ino merasa sangat kotor. Begitu kotor.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Ino langsung menjadi pembicaraan para pelayan lainnya. Ada yang iri dan ada juga yang merasa kasihan tapi sang gadis berambut pirang tak menggubris gosip-gosip itu. Ia dengan rajin mengerjakan tugasnya di dapur. Ino sedang memindahkan kayu bakar ketika sang kepala pelayan mencarinya.

"Ino, Uchiha-Dono memintamu menghadap."

"Baik Nyonya." Ino membasuh tangannya yang kotor di sumur kemudian mengikuti sang kepala pelayan.

Ino duduk bersimpuh dan membungkuk memberi salam pada tuannya yang tampak sibuk membuat korespondensi andai saja ia bisa menyelinap untuk membaca apa yang tertulis ia bisa memberi laporan segera pada klan Shimura, tapi Ino tak bisa bertindak gegabah. Ia harus menunggu hingga posisinya benar-benar bagus di istana ini.

"Uchiha-Dono, Anda memanggil saya?"

"Benar, Aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi pelayan."

Ino memucat, apa dia dikeluarkan? Oh tidak mungkin. Ia harus tetap di sini sampai misinya usia. "Mengapa tuanku?, Apa saya membuat anda tidak senang?" Ino bertanya tanpa berani memandang Sang Daimyo.

"Karena semalam aku begitu puas, Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu gudikku."

Ino terkejut, tapi ia bersyukur dengan demikian ia akan semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. "Jadi saya akan sepenuhnya melayani anda?"

"Tentu Ino, Kau akan menjadi penghangat kamar tidurku, dan jangan coba-coba untuk bermain dengan pria lainnya karena mengkhianatiku berarti mati."

"Saya mengerti Tuanku, saya tak akan berani mengkhianati Anda."

Sang Daimyo tersenyum puas melihat kepatuhan gadis ini dan Ino geram, wanita selalu saja diperlakukan sebagai sebuah objek. Terkadang untuk dimiliki, dibarter, diperdagangkan dan diperbudak oleh kaum lelaki dan Sang Daimyo tak berbeda dengan pria-pria lainnya yang suka mengoleksi wanita sebagai mainannya tatkala senggang.

"Kau akan memiliki kamar sendiri dan aku telah mempersiapkan beberapa hadiah untukmu. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti malam."

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda, Uchiha-dono. Saya mohon diri." Ino kembali membungkuk untuk permisi.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, Ino pun pergi keluar dan mengeser pintu kertas ruangan itu.

Ino dibawa oleh Kurenai ke sayap barat. Di ruangan beralaskan tatami itu hanya terdapat sebuah rak, meja dan futon. Sasuke Uchiha menghadiahinya tiga potong kimono yang begitu cantik terbuat dari sutra dan sebuah tusuk konde berhiaskan batu giok serta sirkam dari cangkang penyu. Pria itu cukup murah hati. Ino menuliskan perkembangan misinya pada Danzo, ia akan mengirim merpati nanti malam.

.

.

Danzo Shimura tersenyum membaca surat yang baru dia terima. Duduk bersamanya sang cucu yang menemaninya minum teh. Pasukan Uchiha belum dimobilisasi artinya pria itu sedang menunggu dan mengodok rencana.

"Tidak percuma aku memungut anak itu." Danzo melipat kembali surat yang ia terima.

"Ada apa kakek?"

"Hanya laporan dari Kunoichi itu." Jawab Danzo santai dan menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sai ingin tahu apa yang sedang Ino alami menyusup di istana musuh.

"Gadis itu hebat, Dalam satu hari ia berhasil mendekati Uchiha. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia bisa mendapatkan intel mengenai rencana perang mereka."

"Apa maksudmu kakek Ino berhasil mendekati Uchiha?"

"Pria itu menjadikan Ino gundiknya." Senyum puas tampak di wajah pria tua itu.

Sai tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir yang dia pegang.

"Mengapa kau tampak begitu terkejut cucuku?, Wanita itu Kunoichi. Kau tak bisa menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri. Ia jauh lebih berguna mencari informasi daripada berada di sisimu."

Mata obsidian Sai memicing, betapa ia membenci pria tua yang picik ini. "Kau sengaja mengirimkan Ino ke sana untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Bukan begitu kakek?"

"Salah, Aku mengirimnya ke sana karena Ino adalah Kunoichi terbaik dan dia masih sangat muda. Uchiha pasti tertarik padanya. Seperti kau tertarik padanya." Sindir sang kakek pada cucunya.

Sai hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Uchiha sangat berbahaya. Kau mengirim Ino ke sana hannya untuk mati."

"Kau tak seharusnya peduli cucuku. Ninja dan Samurai hanyalah bidak yang kita korbankan untuk sebuah tujuan yang lebih besar. Kau terlalu banyak pemikiran dan empati karena itu kau lemah. Kau sama sekali tak bisa menandingi Sasuke Uchiha karena itu aku ingin memberantasnya sekarang karena bila aku menunggu lebih lama pria itu akan menelanmu bulat-bulat dan mengakhiri dinasti Shimura yang aku buat dengan tanganku. Aku sangat kecewa padamu Sai. Cucuku satu-satunya tak punya kharisma dan kemampuan untuk jadi pemimpin."

Sai diam, bibirnya mengatup rapat menjadi sebuah garis tipis. Ia tak membelas hinaan kakeknya karena memang ada kebenaran di dalamnya. Ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha dan sekarang gadis yang ia pedulikan berada di sisi pria itu.

"Cucuku, Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan seorang Kunoichi. Lebih baik kau memilih calon istri, kita harus mempererat ikatan persekutuan dengan klan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki dan asal kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha tengah mencoba menancapkan cakarnya pada Hyuuga dan apa kau mengerti apa yang terjadi bila mereka berhenti mendukung kita?"

"Aku akan memutuskan secepatnya" Jawab Sai singkat. Dalam pikirannya ia hanya memikirkan gadis berambut pirang dan mata kebiruan. Ia berharap Ino selamat. Hatinya sakit memikirkan gadis itu di pelukan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Seharian itu tubuh Ino dibasuh, dilulur dan digosok oleh para pelayan. Aneh rasanya tiba-tiba ia menerima status selayaknya tuan putri. Setelah mereka selesai membantu Ino mengenakan kimono dan mendandaninya. Sang pemilik kastil mendatangi kamarnya.

"Uchiha-dono, Maafkan saya. Tapi malam belum larut."

"Aku mendatangimu untuk mengajakmu bersantap bersama tamu-tamu istimewaku."

"Tidakkah saya akan mempermalukan Anda?"

"Tentu tidak Ino, kali ini aku menjamu orang-orang asing dengan kehadiranmu di sampingku aku berharap untuk meninggalkan kesan kalau mereka akan di terima dengan baik di negara api dan mereka bisa mempercayaiku."

Ino bersorak dalam hati, Sang Daimyo melibatkannya dalam usaha menjaring sekutu. Posisi menjadi gundik tidak buruk. Dengan begini ia bisa berinteraksi langsung dan mengamati sekutu-sekutu Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan dan Ino mengikuti empat langkah di belakang. Ia berjalan mengiringi sang Daimyo yang juga diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal. Ino bertekad untuk menjadi wanita pilihan pertama Uchiha untuk membuat peluang kesuksesan misi utamanya lebih besar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Maaf baru kembali mengupdate ff ini, Saat ini saya sedang mengalau karena miskin ide dan juga tak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis. Jadi tolong maafkan saya kalau hanya bisa menulis pendek-pendek dan kacau balau juga. Ah ini saya edit lagi karena kebingungan menggunakan aku dan saya atau kau,kamu dan anda. Karena Kebiasaan memakai aku dan kau jadi gak konsisten menulisnya. Makasih buat pembaca yang udah ngasih tahu.

Selamat membaca! Please RnR.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Mature content.**

 **Pairing : SasuxInoxSai**

 **Killing The Last Uchiha.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino duduk di samping Sang Daimyo di ruangan yang di penuhi orang-orang asing. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang Ino tidak mengerti, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama. Ino lupa, Sang Uchiha terakhir menghabiskan waktunya di luar negara Api. Dia telah melihat dunia yang berbeda dari Negara Api yang menurutnya mengalami ketertinggalan. Pemimpin Negara ini takut akan perubahan dan ide baru. Mereka takut pada hal yang mereka tidak tahu dan lebih memilih politik isolasi yang membuat rakyat Negara ini semakin lama semakin melarat.

Ino mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. Percuma dia diizinkan mengikuti pertemuan sepenting ini bila ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa yang harus Ia laporkan pada Danzo-sama dan bila ia bertanya pada tuannya, Sasuke pasti akan curiga padanya.

Ino hanya duduk diam dan tersenyum tatkala orang-orang asing itu menatapnya dengan kagum. Ia tampak seperti boneka porcelain, Kimono ungu gelap yang ia kenakan membuat rambut pirang dan mata kebiruannya semakin menonjol. Sesekali ia menuangkan Sake untuk tuannya. Terkadang Sang Daimyo menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat Ino merona. Aneh, tangan yang digunakan untuk memenggal kepala musuh bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lembut.

Pertemuan itu tak berlangsung lama. Dari ekspresi puas sang Daimyo dan wajah cerah para pria asing itu, Ino menduga mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. Sasuke mengajak tamu-tamunya berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan taman istananya dan Ino tak berani jauh-jauh dari pria itu. Salah satu dari tamu Sasuke, seorang pria dengan rambut sewarna chesnut dan bermata hijau mendekatinya. Pria itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat padanya tapi Ino tak paham. Syukur Sasuke bersedia menerjemahkannya.

"Ino, Ini tuan Ricardo Chavez Pedagang dari benua biru. Dia bilang senang melihat kau yang memiliki setengah darah asing diperlakukan dengan hormat. Dia ingin mengundang kita untuk minum teh di kapalnya. Dia juga punya hadiah untukmu."

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan Terima kasihku pada tamu anda ini, Tuan. Aku sungguh merasa terhormat. Gundik sepertiku tak pantas mendapat perhatian seperti ini." Ujarnya merendah.

"Ino, Kau wanita favoritku. Semua orang di istana ini sudah dididik untuk menghormati pilihanku. Aku akan pergi mengunjungi Tuan Chavez minggu depan dan kau harus ikut denganku."

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda benar-benar membuat saya merasa bahagia. Saya hanya seorang gadis kampung dan anda membuat saya merasa seolah saya seorang gadis bangsawan."

"Ino, Kau punya kecantikan dan sikap layaknya seorang bangsawan. Aku tak perlu malu memamerkanmu."

Pipi Ino bersemu merah. Inikah rasanya dimanjakan sebagai wanita. Sasuke- _dono_ , meski dingin tetapi bila ia memuji kata-katanya mengandung ketulusan. Dia pria yang selalu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dikepalanya dengan jujur tanpa pandang bulu. Hal itu membuatnya tak disukai, tapi bagi orang yang menghargai kejujuran dan keterusterangan. Sasuke- _dono_ adalah angin segar. Pria itu jauh dari sosok seorang hipokrit dan munafik seperti kebanyakan kaum bangsawan, tapi Ino menyadari Sasuke memanipulasi dan licik. Dia sangat lihat dalam mengolah strategi dan perang psikologis.

Sang Daimyo kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Tuan Chavez. Ino tanpa sadar memandang Sasuke dengan takjub. Dia pria dengan pandangan berbeda dan ambisi yang besar. Dedikasinya untuk menyatukan negeri ini tak bisa dibilang isapan jempol belaka. Sekarang Ino mengerti kenapa banyak keluarga bangsawan yang membelot dari Shimura untuk bergabung dengan pria ini. Mereka bukannya takut dengan kekuatan Uchiha, tapi mereka mengetahui Sasuke- _dono_ lebih bisa dipercaya ketimbang Tuan Danzo.

Ino mempertanyakan loyalitasnya. Semenjak berada di samping Sasuke. Ino mulai menyadari betapa bobroknya pemerintahan yang dihasilkan Danzo. Ino memang berhutang banyak pada keluarga Shimura tapi kini ia tak bisa lagi menutup mata atas penderitaan rakyat akibat Danzo dan kroni-kroninya yang berbuat seenaknya, Akan tetapi bila Uchiha memenangkan perang ini. Hanya satu hal yang akan dia takutkan. Tuan mudanya akan terbunuh. Ino tak peduli pada nasib Danzo dan pemerintahannya, tetapi ia tak ingin pria yang begitu ramah dan baik padanya harus mati begitu saja karena ia berdarah Shimura. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ino masih menatap Sasuke. Ini berbahaya, sejak kapan Ino mulai berpindah haluan. Misinya kemari untuk mendekati dan merayu Sasuke, mencari informasi dan membunuhnya bukannya untuk memulai bersimpati dan melihatnya lebih dari sekedar Manusia yang haus darah.

Setelah pertemuan usai, Ino mohon diri ke kamarnya. Ia merasa lelah dan berharap Tuannya tak akan menghabiskan malam dengannya hari ini. Sasuke- _dono_ hampir setiap malam meminta Ino menghiburnya meski ia bukan satu-satunya wanita yang menghuni harem istana ini. terkadang sang Daimyo memperlakukan Ino dengan kasar, terkadang ia bisa juga memperlakukan Ino dengan lembut. Dari sana ino belajar membaca suasana hati tuannya. Tiap kali sang Daimyo datang dengan wajah dingin dan menyetubuhinya seperti ia seorang budak itu berarti Sasuke Uchiha sedang memiliki masalah, tetapi tuannya tak pernah bercerita sedikit pun tentang apa yang menjadi masalah hingga mengganggu pikiran dan merusak suasana hatinya. Ino berharap pria itu mau sedikit terbuka, tetapi sang Daimyo selalu menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dan tak pernah membeberkan petunjuk tentang rencana politik atau strategi militernya. Sudah cukup lama Ino di sini dan ia tak membuat kemajuan. Bagaimana ia bisa menjerat Sasuke Uchiha? Sepertinya pria itu tak mempercayai siapa-siapa.

Ketika lilin, obor dan lampu minyak di padamkan. Ino dengan pakaian serba hitam menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari tanpa suara berbaur dengan kegelapan menuju kandang kuda yang terletak di belakang kastil itu. Ia meraba-raba celah dinding kayu dan menemukan sepucuk surat. Ino membaca dengan singkat lalu merobek-robek kertas itu dan membiarkannya lenyap terbawa angin. Ia membutuhkan merpati untuk membalas surat dari Azuma Sarutobi.

 _Sensai_ -nya menyampaikan berita Danzo-dono tak lagi sabar mengungu keberhasilan Ino dan mengirimkan sekelompok ninja pembunuh untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Asuma juga meminta dirinya untuk berhati-hati karena bila Ino terlihat memiliki niat untuk berkhianat maka gadis itu akan dibereskan juga. Ino bertanya-tanya mengapa Danzo bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kastil ini. Kemungkinan lebih banyak mata-mata telah menyusup dalam lingkungan Uchiha tanpa ia sendiri tahu siapa mereka dan orang-orang itu juga mengawasinya.

Ino kembali ke dalam, dengan hati-hati ia bersembunyi di atap menghindari patroli penjaga malam dan melompat turun dengan cepat menuju sayap barat di mana kamar para selir berada, tapi entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Dengan mengendap-endap wanita itu pergi ke dapur, mengambil kimono sutra tipis yang ia sembunyikan dalam salah satu gentong beras. Wanita pirang itu berganti pakaian, menyalakan api dan merebus air untuk membuat teh. Membawa lilin di tangannya dan nampan yang berisikan sepoci teh panas Ino berhasil kembali ke kamarnya dengan aman tanpa berpapasan dengan siapa pun.

Ino meletakan nampan yang ia bawa dilantai untuk menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Suara Sasuke membuat Ino terkejut. Sang Daimyo duduk dalam kegelapan. Ino tak menyangka pria itu akan datang ke kamarnya. Ino berjongkok mengambil nampan berisi secangkir teh panas ke dalam ruangan. Lilin di tangannya memberikan cukup penerangan untuk melihat ekspresi penuh kecurigaan Tuannya.

"Maafkan saya, Saya tidak tahu tuan memutuskan untuk datang kemari begini larut. Saya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh karena saya tidak bisa tidur."

"Hn...Mengapa tak menyuruh pelayan saja?"

"Saya tak sampai hati untuk membangunkan mereka hanya untuk hal kecil."

Sasuke masih memberikannya tatapan curiga. Ino melangkah dan membungkuk meletakan poci teh meja. Lalu duduk bersimpuh menghadap tuannya yang telah duduk di sana menunggunya. Sungguh ia bersyukur pelayan pribadinya sudah mengeluarkan _futon_ dan bantalnya. Bila tidak Sasuke mungkin akan tambah curiga.

"Aku memberimu pelayan untuk memudahkan hidupmu."

"Saya paham dan berterima kasih, tapi saya tak bisa melupakan jika saya hanya seorang gadis desa yang terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Apa tuan mau secangkir teh?" Ino mengisi cangkir-cangkir di meja dengan teh hangat lalu menyerahkan satu cangkir dengan hati-hati pada sang Daimyo

"Sasuke- _dono_ , Maafkan bila saya terdengar lancang, tapi saya ingin tahu apa yang membawa anda mengunjungi saya tengah malam begini."

"Aku tak bisa tidur Ino dan Aku pikir kau bisa membantuku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyesap teh hijau yang berasa cukup pahit. Aroma teh yang tercium cukup menangkan.

"Bagaimana saya bisa membantu anda?"

"Mendekatlah," perintah pria itu.

Ino segera beringsut, Wanita pirang itu menutup mata tatkala Sasuke meraih simpul tali kimonya. Membuat kerahnya melorot memamerkan bahunya. Tangan Ino seketika menahan pakaiannya agar tidak memarkan lebih banyak kulit dan dadanya. Dia tak mengenakan apa pun dibalik kimono tipis itu. Entah mengapa meski sudah lewat puluhan kali Ino melayaninya ia tetap merasa malu memamerkan tubuh polosnya di depan sang Daimyo.

"Mengapa kau menutupi tubuhmu. Biarkan aku melihat dan menikmati keindahanmu Ino."

"Apa ini yang anda inginkan?" Wanita itu melepaskan kimononya dengan ragu.

"Kecantikanmu telah menarik perhatianku."

"Saya senang anda memedulikan saya, tetapi tuan saya tak ingin atau pun punya niat untuk memonopoli perhatian anda hanya untuk diri saya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

"Sebab hal itu membuat wanita-wanita anda yang lain menaruh kebencian pada saya. Saya tak ingin punya musuh."

"Jadi mereka mengganggumu, Baiklah biar aku beri mereka pelajaran"

Ino menatap tuannya dengan cemas. Bukan ini maksud Ino, Kemarahan Sasuke pada gundik lainnya hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Ia langsung meraih tangan Sasuke dan memohon. "Tolong Jangan. Nona Sakura dan Karin hanya sedih anda tak lagi memedulikan mereka. Mereka mencintai anda."

"Ino, Kau begitu baik dengan memedulikan perasaan mereka, tapi aku sudah bosan. Aku akan mengirim mereka pulang bila kau minta."

"Tuan, Anda begitu dingin. Beginikah cara anda memperlakukan wanita yang melayani anda dengan mengorbankan status dan nama baiknya. Di buang begitu saja ketika anda mulai bosan? Inikah nasib yang akan menimpa saya suatu hari nanti. Bila anda tak menginginkan saya lagi?"

"Kau tenang saja, Aku memberikan semua gundikku kekayaan yang cukup untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka."

"Tetapi anda tak pernah memedulikan perasaan mereka."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk peduli dengan perasaan dan emosi wanita. Baginya wanita hanya properti untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Dia memberikan para wanita itu uang dan kemewahan. Apa lagi yang mereka keluhkan. Harusnya mereka berterima kasih menjadi gundiknya jauh lebih baik dari pada jadi pelacur atau diperkosa kawanan perampok.

"Apa kau mau bilang, Kau juga punya perasaan untukku Ino?"

Wanita pirang itu menunduk. "Apa yang saya rasakan untuk anda tidak penting. Saya melupakan status saya sejenak. Bagaimanapun gadis-gadis rendahan seperti kami hanya berakhir menjadi mainan kaum bangsawan." Ino teringat ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada Sai-sama.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu diri. Aku tak butuh wanita yang emosional, pencemburu dan histeris. Syukuri saja apa yang telah aku berikan dan sekarang buatlah dirimu berguna."

Ino memajukan wajahnya mencium Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino dan menariknya sambil merebahkan diri di lantai tatami. Membuat Ino menindihnya. Sasuke menyukai berat tubuh wanita itu di atasnya dan ciumannya yang memabukkan. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati Ino belajar seni bercinta dengan cepat. Wanita itu tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya senang dan penuh kejutan hingga membuat Sasuke merasa wanita lainnya terasa begitu hambar.

Tangan Sasuke turun untuk meremas bokong Ino yang sintal. Wanita itu sedikit terkesiap, tapi Ino tak menghentikan ciumannya. Desahannya tertahan di bibir Sasuke tatkala tangan yang kasar dan penuh kapalan itu membelai dan menyusuri punggungnya. Sang Kunoichi merasa sedikit bersalah terlalu menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Kenikmatan ragawi yang pria itu berikan padanya membuat fokusnya teralih. Seharusnya dia yang membuat pria itu tergila-gila. Bukan sebaliknya. Bila saja pria itu benar-benar jahat mungkin Ino tak akan ragu menunaikan misinya. Meskipun tuannya sering bercinta dengan kasar dan tanpa sengaja menyakitinya. Ino malah jadi lebih berhasrat bukannya berpikir untuk membencinya. Dia merasa ketagihan dengan sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah fase dan ketika ia sudah lihai dan punya banyak pengalaman. Sentuhan seperti ini akan terasa biasa saja.

Ino bergetar tatkala menyadari jari Sasuke telah menyelinap di bagian intimnya. Dia pastinya sudah basah. Jari yang panjang itu mulai bereksplorasi bergerak keluar dan masuk seolah memompa tubuhnya agar mengeluarkan cairan lebih banyak.

"Ahn...Tuan, ini nikmat sekali." Desah Ino di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya.

"Lihat kau begitu licin dan basah. Kau tahu aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nikmat lagi." Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tahu dengan baik bagaimana cara memuaskan dan memanfaatkan wanita.

"Oh..oh..oh..." Ino

Tusukan tiga jari tangannya membuat Ino meregang. Gerakan yang semakin cepat membuat tubuh Ino mengejang dan menggeliat. Tanpa sadar Ino semakin meregangkan kakinya berharap jari-jari Sasuke menyentuhnya lebih dalam. Meski ia menutup mata. Ino bisa melihat surga kenikmatan ragawi semakin dekat dan kita ia hendak mencapainya Sasuke berhenti untuk menjilat jarinya yang lengket dan berasa khas wanita.

Ino yang telah terbang merasa seolah dihempaskan ke bumi setelah dibiarkan menjejakkan satu kakinya dalam sedikit kenikmatan.

"Kecewa? Aku tak berniat memanjakanmu dan membuatmu terlena. Mengapa kau tak bantu aku?"

Ino baru menyadari situasinya dan merasa malu. Ia telah telanjang bulat dan sang Daimyo masih berpakaian lengkap. "Izinkan saya menyentuh anda, Tuan."

Sasuke berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku melepaskan pakaian ini bila ingin melanjutkan yang tadi."

Ino melupakan ini hanya sandiwara. Sebuah plot yang ia karang untuk menjebak musuh tuannya. Sang _Kunoichi_ terseret dalam emosi asing yang tak ia kenal. Ino tak lagi bisa mengontrol permainannya sendiri sebagai kekasih Sasuke, ia terseret dan terhanyut oleh karisma seorang Uchiha hingga membiarkan dirinya terlalu menikmati dekapan pria yang menjadi musuhnya.

Dalam temaram cahaya lilin. Kedua tubuh berpeluh, berimpit di atas futon. Bayangan mereka tercetak dengan jelas di dinding kertas tipis yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan satu dan yang lainnya. Di antara desah nafas dan rintihan mesra yang mengiringi tarian ritmis mereka, Ino menemukan dirinya mendekap Sasuke dan mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan seirama. Misi, Perang, bahkan sosok Sai Shimura menghilang dari benak Ino. Dia tak lagi seorang ninja. Hanya wanita biasa yang memohon untuk dipuaskan oleh pria paling berbahaya di negeri ini.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki gadis itu tampak tergesa-gesa berupaya mengimbangi langkah -langkah lebar pria berambut hitam yang berjalan di depannya. Kimono berlapis yang ia kenakan membuatnya nyaris terjebab beberapa kali.

"Sai, tunggu!" Pinta gadis itu saat ia menyerah untuk mengikuti sang lelaki.

"Nona Uzumaki, Memohon padaku pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Aku tak punya banyak pilihan. Keputusannya ada di tangan ayahmu." Pria itu berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan setapak yang akan membawanya keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki salah satu keluarga terbesar dan berpengaruh yang mendukung pemerintahan Senju.

"Mengapa mesti aku? Bukankah masih ada Nona Hinata Hyuuga." Gerutu gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Naruto, saudara kembarmu jatuh cinta pada nona Hinata. Sebagai teman aku tidak berniat untuk merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Ah, Aku tak tahu Nii-chan menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu mereka pernah bertemu. Meskipun begitu bukan berarti kau harus menikahiku kan?"

Wajah pucat pria itu tampak datar tak berekspresi. Ia tahu Naruko tak akan suka ia menyampaikan lamaran. Gadis itu tak pernah berperilaku seperti kebanyakan Nona bangsawan. Dia terlalu liar dan susah diatur. Perangainya persis seperti kakak lelakinya.

"Apa kau lebih menginginkan lamaran dari Uchiha Sasuke dan mengkhianati _Shogun_?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Gadis pirang itu mencoba membela diri. "Kita bertiga sudah mengenal sejak kecil dan aku tahu Sai. Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai."

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah? Setidaknya pernikahan antara kita membuat kedudukan Shimura lebih aman. Kebangkitan Uchiha benar-benar merusak segalanya dan mengguncang kestabilan negeri ini."

"Aku pikir kau pria yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis dan menulis puisi dibandingkan mengurusi peperangan."

"Aku satu-satunya cucu Shogun. Aku tentunya diharapkan untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinan negara ini. Meski aku tak berminat. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku dari lahir."

Naruko bisa bersimpati. "Aku selalu berpikir untuk menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai."

"Sebagai bangsawan kita tak punya kebebasan itu." Jawab Sai pendek. "Ayahmu belum memberiku jawaban, tetapi menolak lamaranku berarti keluarga Uzumaki memihak Uchiha yang artinya kita akan bertemu di medan perang."

Naruko menghela nafas panjang. Perang tak terelakkan dan mungkin tak lama lagi pasukan Uchiha akan bergerak menuju ibukota. Entah berapa banyak pasukan yang sudah gugur dan warga sipil yang menjadi korban perang saudara antara penguasa. Bila hal ini terjadi terlalu-lama. Negara Api akan hancur akibat perang saudara. "Sai, Bila kau tak menginginkan posisi Shogun, kau bisa membuat perundingan dengan Uchiha. Pikirkan, bila kau melenyapkan Danzo dan naik tahta lalu menyerahkan posisi Shogun pada Uchiha bukankah perang tidak perlu terjadi."

"Kau menyarankan aku untuk membunuh kakekku? Sungguh saran yang mustahil. Lagi pula menyerah begitu saja akan membuatku terlihat sebagai seorang pengecut. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan mengkhianati orang-orang yang percaya dan mendukung keluarga Shimura. Jika aku harus mati maka aku harus mati di ujung pedang layaknya samurai terhormat."

"Tetapi Sai, Hal itu akan mencegah lebih banyak pertumpahan darah. Apa kau tak bosan dengan sejarah peperangan yang terus menerus berulang."

"Perang adalah bagian dari peradaban manusia. Selama ada konflik dan pemimpin yang memiliki sifat tamak, haus akan kekuasaan perang akan terjadi. Apa kau pikir kita akan kalah oleh Uchiha?"

"Aku tak tahu, semua yang aku dengar tentang pria itu hanya dari kabar burung. Aku hanya tak ingin rakyat negeri ini menderita."

"Kita tak bisa menghindari takdir. Selama masih ada Uchiha di tanah ini. Kedamaian tak akan tercapai."

Naruko menolak percaya dengan mitos yang menyelubungi keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang konon merupakan keturunan dari Iblis. Begitu haus darah dan kekuasaan. Hingga harus dilenyapkan agar kedamaian bisa hadir di negeri ini. Sejarah menuliskan nama Uchiha dengan tinta hitam. Mereka ditakuti dan dibenci, tapi sekarang Sasuke Uchiha muncul sebagai juru selamat bagi orang-orang yang sudah lelah pada kebohongan dan muslihat Danzo.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit biru yang cerah. Sekali lagi negeri api akan dibasahi darah penduduknya sendiri. Sebagai seorang wanita ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdoa berharap ayah dan kakaknya akan selamat dipihak mana pun yang akan mereka percaya. Naruko tak pernah tahu bahwa satu wanita mungkin bisa mencegah peperangan ini berlangsung.

Sai memohon diri dari hadapan putri bangsawan itu dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Pria bermata kelam itu menaiki kudanya berderap bersama pasukan pengiring kembali ke istananya. Sai berharap Ino kembali ke sisinya. Ia merindukan kehadiran sang kunoichi yang telah menjadi bayangannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sayang sekali Sai yang polos tak tahu kejutan sinis kakeknya tengah rencanakan bagi mereka, atau bagaimana Ino telah goyah oleh kharisma sang Uchiha terakhir. Sai Shimura masih menatap hidup dengan harapan, Meski ia sepenuhnya sadar tak akan pernah memiliki kehidupan yang ia impikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Notes : uh...semoga kalian masih di sini.

wahai para pembaca budiman maafkan kemalasan saya untuk menulis belakangan ini. Saya kehilangan sedikit motivasi dan tentunya kehabisan plot dan kata-kata untuk mengembangkan cerita. Semoga chapter ini cukup menyegarkan kerinduan pairing sasuino.

Selamat membaca!


End file.
